


Furyan Courting

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: smallfandomfest, Courtship, Cultural Differences, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick wants Vaako, Vaako is oblivious.  What’s a Furyan to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furyan Courting

**Author's Note:**

> So, one of my followers mentioned after writing “[Rumor Has It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1298431)” that they’d like to see Riddick courting Vaako. Since I already wrote one with our First Among courting the Lord Marshal- “[Necro Courting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/887808)”- I figured it was only fair that Riddick try woo’ing our Vaako… Furyan style of course. Also for mine and Hellbells’ “[50 Ways to Kill Dame](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/50_Ways_to_Leave_your_wife_Necro_Style)” and the [Small Fandom Fest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) prompt: Courting the First Among Commanders is not easy.

Vaako allowed the hint of a smirk to cross his face as his sparring partner took a knee in submission.  It was always satisfying to beat an opponent and like all good Necromongers he was a gracious victor.  He gave the Sub-Commander a nod of his head as he left the mats, looking around to see if anyone else felt like a good scrap before it was time to hit the showers before dinner.

Of course that meant his eyes fell to their new Lord Marshal.  The man was always so intriguing to watch fight.  He moved with liquid grace and power, faster than any other man Vaako had seen.  The fact he was only a breeder made it all the more impressive.  It wasn’t the first time the Commander wondered what Riddick could accomplish if he would become Purified, would cross the Threshold.

It had only been about six standard months since Riddick had become their new Lord.  Not everyone was happy about it of course but the soldiers were fairly content.  The Furyan was a warrior and did not shy from a fight.  Having a Lord Marshal that understood battle and relished it as much as they did went a long way in gaining their loyalty.

Even Vaako found himself comfortable with the breeder Lord Marshal.  Keeping his title as First Among meant that he worked closely alongside Riddick and was responsible in making sure he learned their ways.  The Furyan wasn’t as stupid as some would believe- he had a sharp wit and picked up every detail of what Vaako taught him.

Granted, the Necro knew that Riddick had also been speaking with Aereon.  The Elemental had been allowed to stay on board.  She was very curious as to what would happen with the armada now that Riddick was in charge- honestly, so was Vaako.  He wasn’t too sure about the woman’s intentions and watched her closely, but if she amused Riddick then Vaako supposed she would continue to be allowed to roam the halls of the Basilica freely.

Landing a particularly powerful hit, the officer Riddick had been sparring with was sent clean off the mats.  He tumbled a few times before stopping, coughing as he got to his knees.  It was unsurprising that the Necro called the match, bowing his head in defeat.  There had yet been anyone to beat the Lord Marshal- granted, Vaako hadn’t been given the opportunity.

That was one thing he’d found curious.  Vaako figured the Furyan would want to challenge him straight off, however Riddick made no show that he had any interest in doing so.  The Necro couldn’t be sure if it was because Riddick was worried Vaako might win or that he simply didn’t see Vaako as a threat.  Either way, they’d yet to go head to head themselves.

No, instead it seemed that Riddick would challenge everyone that Vaako fought.  Whoever the First had been sparring with it was almost guaranteed that the next session would find Riddick demanding that same person fight him.  Perhaps it was an ego thing- Riddick trying to prove he was just as good as Vaako.  But then who could truly say what went on in his Furyan mind?

There was one session Vaako remembered clearly.  It was one of the few time the Commander found himself on the losing end of a fight in a long time.  It had been his own fault for paying too much attention to Riddick’s own scrap.  As he laid there on the mats with his opponent above him, there was an inhuman growl as Riddick flew out of nowhere and tackled the other Commander.  He then proceeded to put the screws to the poor, unsuspecting Necro.

Vaako still didn’t have any idea what that was all about.  He recalled the look in Riddick’s eyes as they fell on him, the way he crowded into his space, looking over all his minor injures.  It was so… strange.  Riddick made no mention of it afterward and Vaako simply attempted to forget the fluttering feelings that had stirred within his chest.

Checking the time, Vaako clapped his hands together.  “Showers and chow!” he announced to the men they were training with.  That night was only officers, but Riddick had taken to training with the common soldiers as well, which meant Vaako had been doing the same.

Riddick didn’t say anything about the orders not coming from himself.  He allowed Vaako the control over the troops as was his duty, not interfering.  The Furyan gave his two cents on occasion but otherwise let Vaako “run the boat” as the breeder had put it.

“Nice work tonight Vaako,” Riddick complimented, clapping him on the back as he walked towards the door.

“Thank you my Lord,” he answered, nodding his head when the man turned to look at him.

“How many times I gotta tell ya to call me Riddick?” he grumbled.

The corner of Vaako’s mouth twitched up.  “Perhaps once more… Lord Marshal.”

Riddick chuckled, a rich sound that carried through the quickly clearing room.  Shaking his head at the usual response his First Among had for him, Riddick simply let it go, disappearing off to his own quarters.  Vaako allowed a moment to gather himself before he did the same.

* * *

There was a gift at his door and Vaako looked at it curiously as he brought it into his quarters.  He pulled the blade from the leather sheath, admiring it as it glinted in the low light.  The blade itself was done in a spear point style but it was split down the middle.  The hand guard was gold and curved towards the blade with wicked spikes.  The grip was black, inlaid gold wrapping up around it to a spiked gold pommel that matched the guard.

It was a nice present and something that could well be a courting gift.  Vaako had his doubts however.  After all, who would want to court him?  Of course he was certainly available since his Dame had died.

 _She had been found in Necropolis, splayed out on the ground, neck bent at a sharp angle.  It appeared as though she had fallen from the second floor balcony level, except the way she had landed it would seem her neck had been broken_ before _the fall._

_Vaako stared down at the body, feeling nothing for her loss.  Toal and been the first Commanding Officer on scene and as such was in charge of any investigation Vaako would request.  He simply looked up at his fellow Commander, then over at Scales, both of them the closest thing he could call friends among the Legion Vast._

_It was clear they saw the same things he did, however they never bat an eye when he simply said, “Dispose of the body.  Mark the accidental death in the records.”_

_“By your command.”_

_He watched the Dame Vaako’s body be carried away, knowing her murderer roamed free but not finding it in him to care.  If anything, he should be thankful to the perpetrator and thus wouldn’t go out of his way to find out who was responsible._

That had been shortly after the throne had changed hands.  Many thought that Riddick was responsible, that he would go after Vaako next.  Then again, as they watched the way the breeder allowed Vaako tend to his duties, to instruct him in their religion, to keep his position as his right hand, those rumors slowly faded.

He sheathed the blade, laying it on the table thoughtfully as he set about his evening routine.  It may very well have been a courting gift indeed, no matter how much Vaako doubted it.  There was of course only one way to know for certain.  In Necromonger culture they were to wear the gift in the open, signaling the intended courter of their interest.  That way they would be able to approach the person about courting them officially.

It wasn’t an over complicated process, courting.  It often involved the exchange of gifts.  In the case of nobility they would show off their status, while the warriors proved their battle prowess.  Eventually, one party would offer a token of marriage- usual done by the person being courted but not always- and if accepted then they would be bonded by the Purifiers.

Gazing at the gift, Vaako decided he would wear it the next day.

* * *

The meeting in the Necropolis was nothing pressing, though most officers and high elite would be found there all the same.  Vaako had worn his new blade at his thigh and no doubt the whole of the assembly had noted it when he stood by the throne to announce the meeting would come to order.  Since then he had been standing off to the side against the wall, observing the crowd to see if he could notice anyone attempting to catch his eye.

As various people came forward to give reports, Vaako couldn’t help but notice how Riddick looked at him on occasion.  It was enough to make the First Among wonder, but he quickly brushed it off.  There was no way _Riddick_ of all people would have been interested in him.

When it was over and the Lord Marshal had dismissed everyone, he rose from the throne and started to make his way over.  A brief moment of panic passed through Vaako, thinking he may just have been wrong.  He tried to assure himself there was no possible way the Furyan could know of his growing affections towards him.  The way Riddick was smiling at him then, however, made him reconsider.

Before Riddick reached him, another body stepped in front of Vaako, blocking his line of sight.  Attention diverted, Vaako met a pair of deep grey eyes and a fond smile.  The paleness of his skin in the dim light highlighted the man’s sharp features.  He tucked a strand of brunette hair behind his ear as it fell attractively to the top of his shoulders.

It was a Necro he recognized, one of Scalp Taker’s Sub-Commanders.  “Lord Vaako,” he spoke, nodding his head.

Vaako did the same, greeting him politely enough, “Lord Dace.”

He watched as the other Commander’s eyes danced down to the dagger and understood why Dace was there before he even opened his mouth to speak.  “I’m glad you decided to wear my gift.  I was unsure that you would be interested.  Or if it were… too soon.”

There was no missing the way Riddick stood off to the side, scowling at the pair.  He crossed his arms, clearly taking an interest in what was going on between them.  Vaako did his best to ignore the hovering of their Lord Marshal, instead offering the hint of a smile to Dace.  “No, I was… flattered actually.”  Which was the truth.

That made a genuine smile cross Dace’s face.  “I’m honored you found it to your liking.”  He shifted his body just a bit closer, tilting his head in question.  “Would you allow me to court you then?”

Vaako licked his lips, trying with all his might not to let his eyes flicker over to Riddick.  He doubted he could ever have the _true_ object of his affections.  Given that fact and that he knew Dace to be an honorable warrior and skilled in his craft, he didn’t see the harm in agreeing to it.  “I would.”

There was no way he could miss how Riddick snorted, stalking off in anger out of the Necropolis.  His attention was just as quickly drawn back to Dace who smiled brightly at him.  “Would you care to join me at lunch then?”

“My pleasure,” Vaako answered, allowing his fellow Commander- and new courter- to walk beside him towards the officers’ dining hall.

Vaako didn’t know what to make of Riddick’s reaction to what he’d overheard or why the Furyan should care what he did in his personal life.  Perhaps that was a mystery best kept for another time.  For the time being, he wanted to attempt and enjoy the company of another.

* * *

It had been a few days and Vaako had been getting along well with Dace.  They had taken to having meals together and between shifts they would spend time in the rec rooms or- surprising to Vaako- the library.  There were few Necros he knew of that were interested in browsing through the archives by choice.  Honestly, Dace didn’t seem all that into it, but the fact he was doing it to make Vaako happy was enough.

It was another officer training day and they had taken over the main exercise hall.  Dace and he were getting ready for a spar when Riddick approached them.  He gazed at Vaako a moment before scowling at Dace.  “You,” he almost growled out.  “You’re with me.”

The Sub-Commander frowned, looking at Vaako apologetically before trailing after the Furyan.  It wasn’t as though he could defy a direct order from their Lord Marshal.  Others started to notice Vaako’s keen interest in what was about to happen and they too stopped to watch as the pair circled each other around one of the sparring areas.  

Normally Riddick liked to toy with his prey- and that’s just what Vaako saw that Furyan’s opponents as- however Vaako didn’t foresee that happening this time around.  Usually when Riddick fought, it was with cool precision.  He was terrifyingly effective without exerting much force.  The expression on Riddick’s face, the bunching of his muscles, told a different story this time around.  Sure enough, the Furyan exploded, moving with not just speed but power.  

He was more animal than man, a fire burning beneath the surface as he moved in for a quick kill.  In reality, Dace didn’t stand a chance.  The Sub-Commander ended up on the mat, one of Riddick’s knees at his hip, a forearm across his chest as the other fist pummeled him.  As Dace tried to fight back, all he got for his trouble was a knee in his rib a few times before Riddick continued to beat on him with all that he had.  

It didn’t take long for Vaako to have enough of it.  “Lord Marshal!” he snapped, stepping forward.  The Furyan didn’t listen and so he raised his voice.  “Riddick!  That’s enough!”  The beating stopped then, Riddick going completely still save for his labored breathing that was more rage than exertion.

As Dace lay bleeding on the floor, groaning in agony as he tried to get his bearings, Vaako’s face pinched in concern.  He moved to go to him, to give him a hand and make sure he was alright.  Except Riddick stared straight at him, his shined eyes pinning the Commander in place.

Surging to his feet with the amazing speed he was known for, Riddick got into the Necro’s space, pushing until Vaako’s back hit the nearby wall.  “No more games,” he growled out.

Vaako scowled at him.  “I’m not _playing_ at anything Lord Marshal,” he retorted.  “It seems to be you are the one playing at something.”

“Were you trying to make me jealous Vaako?”

“Jealous?  Why would I do that?  Why would you care if I were?”  Riddick’s growl and the possessive way his fingers dug into his pinned shoulders clicked a light bulb off in Vaako’s head.  “You… you want me?”

“ _Finally_ he gets it,” Riddick barked.  “It’s about damn time.  Only been makin’ it clear for months now.”

“And exactly how do you figure that?”

“I was courtin’ you wasn’t I?”  At Vaako’s perplexed look, he huffed, letting the Necro go.  “I beat every last person you did.  I’m just as strong and capable as you in battle.  I can protect you if need be.  What more do ya need?”

“You were… you were courting me in the Furyan tradition?”  Riddick nodded.  Clearly he must have learned about it from Aereon.  “What about what you did to Dace?”  Said Necro was sitting, wiping blood from his face while Scalp Taker crouched near him to make sure his subordinate was still in one piece.

“Fighting off rivals,” Riddick huffed as though it were obvious.  Perhaps it was actually, now that Vaako was looking back at things.  “Took all I had not to just rip his throat out in Necropolis the other day.”  Suddenly the looks from Riddick and his odd behavior made perfect sense.

All the same, Vaako frowned.  “That’s not how we do things, Riddick.”  He took a chance by using the man’s name, something he’d been telling Vaako to do but hadn’t.

“No shit,” the Furyan grunted.  “Been talkin’ to Breezy ‘bout that too,” he referenced Aereon.  He drew the familiar blade from its sheath- the one he’d gotten on Helion for killing Irgun, the same used to kill Zhylaw, the same Vaako had reforged as a symbol of Riddick’s power.  He pressed it to Vaako’s chest, remarking, “Here’s yer gift.”

Vaako grasped the blade, doing his best to hide his surprise.  It was the ultimate gift, one all of those on the Basilica would recognize.  Still, he couldn’t help but ask, “What do you want?”

Riddick’s answer was simply, “You.”

Deep in thought, Vaako didn’t say a word.  Instead he moved away from Riddick to where his things were, picking up the sheathed dagger given to him by Dace.  He walked over to him, noting he was standing again, favoring some ribs.  He frowned at the Sub-Commander, offering the blade back.  “I’m sorry Dace.”

There was no need for explanation as every Necromonger would understand the clear message- they were no longer courting.  Dace took it, and the news, graciously.  Still, he was clearly disappointed in not being what Vaako wanted.  The First cupped his cheek in a rare show of intimacy on his part, the corner of his lips quirking as he assured, “Your future bonded will be lucky to have you.”

Dace forced his own half smile, placing his hand over Vaako’s.  “Yours as well Vaako.”  With a final nod, Vaako turned away after mentioning he should get to medbay and be looked over.

Changing gears, Vaako had his mask firmly in place as he looked to find Riddick still standing in the same place.  Determined, he strode up to the Lord Marshal, impaling the gifted blade onto the wooden bench next to them.  “Fight me.”

Riddick may have done things the Furyan way, but they weren’t that far off from the Necromonger traditions.  He had shown off his skills just as he would have normally, it was all simply done in the wrong order.  That meant the only thing left was Vaako deciding if the Furyan was worthy.  And for that, he wanted the chance to finally fight Riddick.

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead went to the mats and turned to stare at Riddick.  If everyone in the hall had been interested before, they were downright salivating now.  No doubt the men were all curious just what the end result of such a bout would be.  Had they been mere breeders, he wouldn’t have been surprised to find money changing hands like in one of their betting pools, but Necromongers were not so base.  As it was, murmurs traveled through the room when Riddick stepped up to face him.

“Don’t hold back on me,” was all Vaako said before making the first move.  Riddick blocked all of the punches that came at him, countering when he got the chance.  The Necro was just as good though and thus it took a while before any hits were landed.

Vaako grabbed hold of the other’s arm as he tried for a jab, lashing out with a kick to the side.  Riddick absorbed the hit, lashing back with one of his own kicks before landing a punch to his stomach.  From there they ended up in a flurry of movements, not pulling any punches.

Things quickly turned bloody and Vaako could taste the crimson liquid coming from his nose.  At least Riddick was tasting his own blood in return with a good right hook to the mouth.  They each tried gaining the upper hand, knowing that if they could get the other to the ground that they could easily overpower the situation then.  Except each throw, each leg sweep, each submission hold was all countered, each fall to the floor ending up with a roll out of the way or back to their feet.

Vaako went in around Riddick’s waist and as the Furyan tried to counter, the Necro slipped behind and took hold of his arm.  He twisted so hard he heard the breeder’s shoulder dislocate.  Growling, Riddick bent forward, throwing Vaako over his back.  The Commander tucked so he rolled right back to his feet, watching as Riddick put his shoulder back in with a loud pop.

On and on they went, each trying to one up the other.  However it was pretty obvious that they were evenly matched.  It was also clear that they were slowing down, not that either was about to admit defeat or surrender.  They each realized the statement being made with this fight and they weren’t about to give in easily.  All the same, it had to end sometime.

Riddick bodily heaved Vaako up and over, slamming him onto the mat.  The air rushed out of Vaako’s lungs and he laid sprawled there.  At the same time, Riddick had used the last of his stamina, his strength sapping away and causing him to fall to the mat beside him.  He was on his side, gazing at Vaako intently, chest rising and falling in deep breaths.

Catching his own breath, Vaako barely held back a moan.  His head flopped over, eyes finding silver orbs looking back.  “You are insane,” he mentioned.  Riddick only grinned at him, blood staining his teeth.  Vaako could only imagine how he looked himself after such a fight.

Reaching down to his left wrist, Vaako’s fingers brushed over the metal cuff he wore there.  It was ceremonial in nature, burnished blue steel that proclaimed his status as First Among Commanders when not in full uniform.  He removed the bracelet as he said to Riddick, “Hold out your arm.”  The Furyan did so without question, gaze tracking the cuff as Vaako slipped it on his wrist.  “And there is my gift.”

Riddick smiled down at the metal band, simple yet no less meaningful as the one he’d given to Vaako.  Thanks to his discussion with Aereon, he knew exactly what this gift meant- it was an acceptance of Riddick as his bonded, a marriage token.  Vaako was agreeing to be with him.

Scooting over, Riddick slung his arm around the Necro’s waist.  “Mate,” he murmured, purring as he nuzzled into Vaako’s neck.

Finding himself smiling, Vaako’s free arm grasped at Riddick in return.  “Bonded,” he confirmed.

_Once they recovered, they planned to make it official- until Underverse come._

/End

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! It’s my 70th fic! *dances around merrily* Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
